


Пора завязывать с теургией

by lamonika



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Gen, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Джагхед любит теории заговоров. В сферу его интересов не входят чокнутые ведьмы, говорящие коты и кровавые жертвоприношения. Но этого не избежать, если ты знаком с Сабриной Спеллман.





	Пора завязывать с теургией

**Author's Note:**

> ВАРНИНГ - фанфик был написан до выхода сериала, так что тут АУшка внутри АУшки, все очень расплывчато и частично не вписывается в новый канон

Джагхед терпеть не может всякого рода мистику. Нет, серьезно.

Он любит теории заговоров, может, даже истории про инопланетян (о чем, конечно же, никогда никому не скажет). В список вещей, которые ему нравятся, не входят говорящие коты, прямоходящие пугала и ведьмы в красном.

А ведь речь даже не о Шерил!

То есть, и о Шерил тоже; любая история о человеке в красном автоматически привязывается к Шерил — будь она неладна — Блоссом и всей ее семейке, исключая Куперов (те в противовес Блоссомам носят все светлое, словно разделяя Ривердэйл на два поля — или на карточные масти). И вот вам факт: если бы Джагхеда Джонса III спросили, кто с наибольшей вероятностью является нечестивым колдуном или ведьмой, он без промедления указал бы на Блоссомов.

И, черт возьми, он бы ошибся.

Сабрина наблюдает за Джагом с исследовательским интересом, присущим только психотерапевтам, маньякам и ведьмам, решающим, что с тобой сотворить. Салем щурит свои огромные глаза в его любимой презрительной манере, цепляется когтями за обивку дивана и зевает во всю пасть, демонстрируя миру аномально большое для кота количество зубов. Говорить со смертным он считает излишним — так его воспитали.

Сабрина в трейлере Джонсов смотрится совершенно нелепо: наряд и прическа делают ее похожей на героиню фильмов восьмидесятых-девяностых. Или, что более вероятно, на героиню Хэзерс, готовую вот-вот вскочить и запеть про Моби Дика, одновременно угрожая тебе пистолетом.

— Я умею хранить секреты, — повторяет Джагхед на всякий случай. Сабрина закидывает ноги в начищенных ботинках на подлокотник кресла и приподнимает брови.

— Да, — тянет она, — это заметно по всем тем статьям из местной газеты. Джагхед Джонс — самый надежный человек в Ривердэйле, не раскрывший ни одного секрета!

Салем смеется — выглядит это по-настоящему страшно, словно он не кот вовсе, а кукла, у которой внезапно начался приступ эпилепсии. Сабрина подмигивает ему и вновь смотрит на Джага.

— Слушай, — говорит она, посерьезнев. — Совет Магов — это не то, с чем можно шутить. Когда они узнают (а они всегда узнают) обо всем этом, они взбесятся. Меня накажут, а с тобой сделают что-то похуже стирания памяти.

— Откуда бы им узнать? — Джаг отступает к кухонному шкафу (в крайнем случае, в эту девчонку всегда можно швырнуть ножом), когда Спеллман раздраженно взмахивает руками, и все острые предметы позади Джага превращаются в безобидных резиновых змей.

— Это же Совет Магов, — говорит она так, словно нет ничего логичнее, — там у всех по сотне глаз и по две сотни ушей. Я не хочу следующие сто лет провести в виде кошки.

— Не хотела — не делала бы с Пибоди _этого_ , — Джаг брезгливо смотрит на упаковочную бумагу, шелестящим барьером обнимающую самый отвратительный подарок на свете. Джагхед Джонс хотел изгнания Пенни Пибоди из Змеев? Он его получил. Вместе с куском ее кожи.

Сабрина закатывает глаза на манер одной из своих тетушек, поднимается с дивана и подхватывает Салема на руки. Салем прижимается к груди Сабрины с видом победителя, трется мордой о ключицу, как самый настоящий кот; взгляд его горит злым весельем, и только благодаря ему можно понять, что на руках у Сабрины не домашний питомец, а чокнутый колдун, меньше тридцати лет назад пытавшийся захватить мир.

— Мой секрет на твой секрет, — предлагает Спеллман, почесывая Сэйберхегена за ухом и направляясь к двери. — Ну же, мальчик в короне, соглашайся. Поверь, воевать со мной тебе не понравится.

— Не сомневаюсь, — огрызается Джагхед в пустоту, когда дверь захлопывается за спиной Сабрины. После ее ухода трейлер пахнет хвоей и грозой, и Джонсу кажется, что стены вокруг него заляпаны красной краской.

Острые предметы возвращаются к своему первоначальному состоянию через пару часов, и Джаг слышит ругательства отца откуда-то из-за шкафа.

Чертова Сабрина Спеллман.

***

Вообще-то, человеческие жертвоприношения уже несколько десятков лет как запрещены. Тетушки, родственники на шабашах, сам Совет и лениво зевающий Салем не устают напоминать об этом Сабрине.

Сабрина кивает.

Сабрина делает по-своему.

Разница воспитания ее и всех тех рассыпающихся в прах магов из Совета должна стать камнем преткновения — и она становится. Только не так, как все этого ожидают. Сабрина кивает, Сабрина делает по-своему, Сабрина улыбается, думая, что разожгла бы каждый костер Инквизиции своими собственными руками, если бы ей дали решить, не пора ли менять состав Совета. В конце концов, насильники, убийцы и воры, родившиеся многие сотни лет назад — это не совсем то, что нужно ведьмам и колдунам двадцать первого века. Они даже не знают, что такое инстаграм и тиндер, какое, к черту, руководство?

Разница воспитания становится камнем преткновения, потому что Сабрина была рождена гораздо позже начала Инквизиции. Сабрина — ребенок нового поколения, не боящийся смертных; она выросла на историях вроде «Гарри Поттера» и иже с ним, и магия для нее — вовсе не инструмент выживания.

Это сила, о которой многие могут только мечтать.

Сабрину, в конце концов, воспитывали две чокнутые тетушки, больше похожие на одну, но то ли с раздвоением личности, то ли с биполярным расстройством, и ненастоящий кот, пытавшийся захватить мир. И, о, поверьте, Сабрине хватает и амбиций, и ума, и силы для того, чтобы играться с человеческими жизнями.

Изредка.

Как бог положит.

У Сабрины есть все: красивый дом, очаровательные родственники, милый и обходительный парень, магия — чего еще желать для счастья юной ведьме?

Сабрина смотрит на то, что осталось от Пенни Пибоди, и горько улыбается.

Признания ей хочется.

И свободы.

***

Джагхед уверен: то, что Сабрина Спеллман живет в Гриндэйле, а не Ривердэйле — чудо господне. Иначе это не назвать: живи она в одном городе с Шерил Блоссом, вселенная схлопнулась бы к чертовой матери от обилия красного цвета и проблем с головой у обеих.

Вселенная схлопывается в Поп’с: Сабрина чертова Спеллман появляется там ранним пятничным утром, в час, когда все школьники набиваются за столики, пытаясь проснуться перед занятиями; разбавляет унылый пейзаж своим красным пальто и блестящими бордовыми ботинками. Джагхед едва не роняет свою чашку кофе; Сабрина улыбается доброжелательно (и не поверишь так сразу, что по велению ее узкой ладони Пенни Пибоди не стало), заказывает молочный коктейль с вишней на горке взбитых сливок и непринужденно начинает говорить о чем-то с ЭфПи, щуря свои глаза так же, как это делает Салем.

Шерил за соседним столиком отрывается от разговора с Тони и смотрит на Сабрину таким взглядом, после которого нормальному человеку начали бы сниться кошмары. Сабрина невозмутимо улыбается. Сабрина улыбается так часто, что Джагхед готов поверить: для этой улыбки тоже существует какое-то заклинание.

Вся их компания — Шерил с Тони, Арчи с Вероникой и Джаг с Бетти — провожают Сабрину взглядом, и каждый в этом помещении готов признать: Спеллман не вписывается в будни их города, словно вырезанная из журнала глянцевая картинка, наклеенная поверх старой выцветшей фотографии.

На выходе Сабрина подмигивает Джагу и машет рукой, и он не знает, что хуже: последующие вопросы от друзей или Сабрина чертова Спеллман, зачем-то вернувшаяся в Ривердэйл.

***

По сравнению со своими тетушками Сабрина, если так подумать, совсем безобидна. Относительно, конечно, учитывая бродящие по полям пугала, огромных пауков из тумана и прочую мистическую дрянь, созданную в попытке выучить пару новых заклинаний. И все же.

Все же.

Ничто так не пугает людей, как тетушки, которых вывели из себя.

Сабрина пожимает плечами, видя лужу крови на полу подвала, и осторожно переступает через нее, вслушиваясь в крики с первого этажа. Салем сворачивается на груди оттащенного в угол тела и раздраженно дергает хвостом.

— Сторожу, как какой-то пес, — шипит Салем, — а должен наблюдать и судить. Превратили меня в свою собачку, а сами скандалят.

— Кто это? — Сабрина присаживается перед трупом, разглядывая следы от копыт на его лице. Чей-то одержимый козел, вероятно, оставил свою отметину прежде, чем вспороть парню живот рогами, и Сабрина знает только двух людей, которые захотели бы скрыть это недоразумение от глаз соседей и Ковена.

— Какой-то невероятный идиот из Центрвилля, решивший, что в Гриндэйле ему станет легче жить, — Салем смеется, как сломанное радио, вцепляясь когтями в ткань на груди мертвеца. — Будто ему не твердили, что в этом городке делают с теми, кто выходит на улицу ночью. Не расстраивайся, Брина, в этот раз не твоя очередь оттирать пол от крови.

Крики на первом этаже стихают; лестница скрипит под двумя парами ног, и Сабрина раздраженно щелкает пальцами, избавляясь от этого скрипа.

Разница воспитания заключается еще и в склонности ее тетушек не следовать собственным правилам по поводу жертвоприношений.

***

В ящиках Пенни Пибоди оказывается волчий аконит. Джагхед выясняет это совершенно случайно: Сабрина говорит ему, когда приезжает в Ривердэйл через пару недель. Без Пибоди ей самой приходится забирать товар, и она в восторге от постоянной смены обстановки. Салем на заднем сидении ее пикапа, должно быть, тоже: когда Джаг залезает в машину, тот приветствует его с хриплым смешком, и Джонс уверен, что под шапкой у него только что прибавилось седых прядей.

На Сабрине тонкий джемпер, едва ли подходящий для этого времени года; светлые волосы, прихваченные черной лентой, вьются от влажного воздуха.

— Ты можешь перестать со мной здороваться? — шипит Джаг, когда они отъезжают от трейлерного парка. — Ребята задают вопросы, и вряд ли я их обрадую, если скажу, что ты — то самое решение проблемы Заклинательницы змей.

— Ребята — это Змеи или та компания чокнутых из кафе? — взгляд Сабрины немного усталый: ночью ее ожидает шабаш с парой сотен гостей разной степени надоедливости. Сабрине нужен кофе, ящик с аконитом и десяток патронов, а не лекции мальчика в короне. — Потому что первые, я уверена, и не такое слышали, а у вторых за душой грешков не меньше. Перечислить тебе все трупы на их совести?

— Не надо, Сара Бейли, — Джаг отворачивается, смотря в окно. Стекло отражает Спеллман: сосредоточенный взгляд, черная лента для волос и парочка оберегов на тонкой белой шее. Сабрина похожа на первородного ребенка Куперов и Блоссомов — психически неуравновешенная блондинка в красном.

Сабрина не похожа на ведьму, какими их изображают. Скорее, на романтизированный образ из подростковых сериалов и книжек, тщательно отшлифованный взрослыми, не желающими травмировать детей злыми сказками.

Пусть дети вырастают и травмируются сами.

— Я, вообще-то, к тебе по делу, — говорит, наконец, Сабрина, и стучит пальцами по рулю пикапа. — У меня остались вещи нашей общей подружки, и я хочу, чтобы ты их забрал.

— Ты шутишь? — Джагхед вскидывается и тянется постучать себе по виску. — Куда я их дену?

— Это змеиная кожа. Тебе решать. Я не могу сжечь ее сама, это неуважение к стае жертвы.

— Какое, к черту, неуважение? — Джаг стягивает шапку и трясет головой. — Ты убила Пенни, вскрыла и использовала ее труп в жертвоприношении!

— Если ее одежду найдут у меня, то в качестве трупов для жертвоприношения используют нас с тобой, — огрызается Сабрина, ударив по тормозам возле Поп’са.

Салем с явным наслаждением выпрыгивает из машины и потягивается, и Джаг давит в себе желание схватить кота за шкирку и отвезти к Свитвотер, чтобы утопить. Сабрина, не оглядываясь, идет в кафе и заказывает у ЭфПи огромную чашку кофе. Джагхед пожимает плечами на вопросительный взгляд отца; знакомить их с Сабриной — последний способ самоубийства, который бы он выбрал.

«Привет, пап, помнишь, я нашел решение проблемы с Пенни? Вот, оно, решение это, улыбается тебе и пьет кофе, а еще летает на метле и иногда проводит кровавые ритуалы в своем подвале». Даже Бетти у шеста смотрелась выгоднее, а это о многом говорит.

— Одна моя знакомая в шестом классе жутко мне надоедала, — говорит Сабрина, когда Джаг садится к ней за столик. Салем сворачивается в клубок на крыше пикапа и шипит на каждого прохожего, и Сабрина отрешенно, но как-то по-своему нежно ему улыбается. — Ее звали Аделина Хаббард. Салем собирался выцарапать ей глаза, но вместо этого тетушка Хильда превратилась в огромного паука и до смерти ее напугала. В прямом смысле до смерти: у Аделины была фобия. Тетушку наказали, превратив в паучиху на пару лет. Совет Магов — конченые выродки, и последние три поколения они стараются отбелить свою репутацию, так что наказывают по всей строгости. Забери одежду, мальчик в короне. Ты и сам можешь ее сжечь.

Джагхед вдруг понимает, что Сабрина не выглядит, как обычный подросток; синяки под темными глазами, светлые кудри, красное пальто, тонкая улыбка — все это начинает казаться ему пугающим фасадом, за которым — сила, способная черт знает на что.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, — я сам ее сожгу. Но ты должна будешь купить мне гамбургер.

— Договорились, — Сабрина прячет усталую усмешку за чашкой кофе.

Это не самая высокая цена.

***

Салем любит наблюдать за Сабриной. Он видел ее, когда она только родилась, и следить за ее взрослением — одно удовольствие. Из нелепого свертка она превратилась в неопытную школьницу, а из неопытной школьницы — в настоящую ведьму, и с каждым разом ее поступки все больше напоминают поступки самого Салема в его бытность человеком.

Амбиции, сила и милая мордашка сделали из Сабрины оружие массового поражения, и Салем Сэйберхеген горд, что приложил свою лапу к ее воспитанию.

В Сабрине есть та сумасшедшая жилка частого посетителя психиатрических клиник, которую многие ведьмы и колдуны за последние столетия повадились прятать; Сабрина ее не прячет — Сабрина ее олицетворяет. Презрительное отношение к ее происхождению — одна из причин, и Салем уверен: пожелай малютка Брина однажды свергнуть Совет Магов — она сделает это.

Она будет первой, кто схватится за факел, первой, кто призовет в этот мир хоть Асмодея, хоть Астарота. Сабрина безрассудна, интеллигентна и раздосадована отношением к себе — и это то опасное сочетание, превращающее ее либо в политика, либо в революционерку.

Салем будет рядом, когда малышка Брина решится сыграть в игру с захватом мира.

И почему-то Салем уверен, что Брина выиграет.

***

Джагхед сжигает одежду. Кожа горит плохо, обугливается, и Сабрина льет в костер жидкость для розжига, рассеянно щуря усталые глаза. Ей бы впору писать себе некролог: и Совет, и Ковен, и еще черт знает кто в любой момент могут понять, чем она занимается по выходным. Тетушкам, возможно, и простят такое; чистокровным ведьмам живется легче.

К полукровкам всегда предвзятое отношение. Словно ни мир, ни они сами не знают, что из себя представляют. Словно они, как бомбы замедленного действия, готовы взорваться от любой попытки начать колдовать.

— Это, должно быть, тот еще кошмар, — говорит Джаг задумчиво, — стоять посреди леса с едва знакомым парнем и жечь одежду с трупа.

«Не льсти себе, мальчик в короне, — шепчет голос в голове Сабрины, — ты и рядом с моими кошмарами не стоял».

Где-то в поле, там, за рекой, ходят и шуршат соломой чучела. Харви, должно быть, гадает, где же Сабрина и почему она не отвечает на звонки. Салем, завернутый в пушистую розовую шубу и лежащий на постели Спеллман, вспоминает о светлом времени, когда он, ведомый амбициями, пытался захватить мир. Тетушки, возможно, варят зелья или снова ссорятся. Где-то ждет своего часа Мадам Сатана. Мир раскачивается из стороны в сторону сломанным метрономом, и в голове появляется зудящее чувство паники: если узнают, если поймут — снова ткнут носом в происхождение, превратят черт знает во что, запрут в похоронном доме. Превратят ее жизнь в еще больший ад — тот, из которого уже не выкарабкаться.

Сабрина думает, что пора завязывать с теургией.

— Всяко лучше, чем жечь сам труп.

И подливает жидкости для розжига в свой первый костер.


End file.
